Mariposa de Alas Rotas
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Isabella, es una joven normal aparentemente, pero todo cambia cuando sus padres se enteran de su problema nocturno: Tiene sueños, con un hombre que la reclama como suya y asegura ser un vampiro, sus padres desesperados deciden hacerle un exorcismo fallido sin esperanzas la mandan a un sanatorio mental, pero no saben, es que su hija este recluida, no podran salvarla de su dueño.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio.

Cierro los ojos y los colores empiezan a variar.

Oigo su risa como un eco en mi mente.

Siento su respiración en mi cuello.

Sus ojos color topacio aparecen.

Miedo, Terror y Frustración.

Cada vez hay mas sangre.

Cada vez lo deseo más.

Despierto cansada y sobresaltada.

Siento cosas extrañas.

No recuerdo nada de mis sueños.

Oscuridad y Locura me envuelven, el deseo es palpable y doloroso.

La luz ya se ha ido, mis ojos vuelven a cerrarse y el sueño Oscuro comienza de nuevo.


	2. El despertar

_**Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**_

El despertar.

_**Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, estoy desnuda y atada con cadenas irrompibles en una especie de habitación medieval. Una fina sábana de satén negro cubre solo lo necesario, sus dedos largos de pianista acarician mis piernas; su mano izquierda se acerca a mi entrepierna, yo me estremecí, una sensación extraña se formó en mi vientre, no forcejeé, no opuse resistencia, quería que lo hiciera; lo deseaba… lo deseaba, sus ojos color topacio me miraban expectantes y una sonrisa diabólica cruzó en sus labios. Su mano derecha apartó la sábana dejándome completamente desnuda y la otra abrió mis piernas de par en par, sus manos estaban heladas y comenzaron a acariciarme de nuevo mientras sus ojos se perdían en mi cuero sus manos comenzaron a acercarse al centro de mi feminidad y con aquel sutil roce, todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo se contrajeron de placer y entonces… Desperté**__._

Mi cuerpo se levantó de un tirón dejando las cobijas a un lado, mi respiración era errática y mis latidos desbocados, mi pecho subía y bajaba, los jadeos se escuchaban frenéticos en mis labios, entonces algo terrorífico paso… estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda en mi cama, esto no podía estar pasando… no de nuevo.

Desde que tengo uso de razón tengo estos sueños, al principio fueron inocentes, el hombre de belleza inhumana me llevaba al bosque a jugar y me hacia reír ratos enteros, era mi amigo, o eso creía yo, pero cuando cumplí catorce años empezó con un beso, luego fueron caricias y ahora a mis dieciséis años mis sueños son atada en una cama siendo poseída por aquel hombre.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, y esta es mi historia, llena de locura y sueños oscuros.

Oigo las pisadas de mi padre subiendo las escaleras, me abalanzo de la cama y tomo las sabanas y me enrollo con ellas, mi padre toca la puerta y grito sofocada.

— ¡Papá no estoy vestida! —le grité y los pasos pararon.

—Vas a llegar tarde Isabella, te doy quince minutos —gritó de vuelta.

Como un torbellino abrí mi armario, saqué una polera color lila y unos jeans; tomé mis tenis y mi abrigo, el bolso y salí disparada al baño. Cepillé mis dientes y peiné mi cabello, estaba hecha una maraña, con un suspiro tomé un labial y repasé mis labios con él; bajé rápido las escaleras y me encontré con mi padre que me esperaba impaciente.

—Vamos bella, se hace tarde —dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano para que pasara, así lo hice, él se fue en su auto y yo tomé el bus hasta el Instituto de Forks.

Mi vida era demasiado patética, sé que suena mal que yo misma lo diga, pero es la verdad. Estudio voy al trabajo regreso a casa, hago los deberes e intento dormir, cosa que me es completamente imposible, ya que ese extraño gobernaba mis sueños de una manera inhumana.

Soy completamente invisible, para todos. Y me gustaba en cierta forma, no me traía problemas con nadie al menos. Todo era mas fácil así, más fácil y más aburrido.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a este ritmo de vida, solo esperaba cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder irme a California quizás e intentar hacer una vida.

Cuando llegué al instituto mi día transcurrió con mucha normalidad, excepto por un pequeño y vergonzoso detalle, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren me miraban mas de lo normal, Oh y eso, no era muy bueno.

Me sentía nerviosa e inquieta en el almuerzo, ya que las miradas eran constantes y los susurros bastante incomodos, decidí ir a comer al baño, ahí nadie me molestaría.

Me miré en el espejo y lo noté… tenía una enorme marca de **mordida, **en mi cuello… pero como era posible yo… yo, no…

Y entonces lo supe: el sueño.

Era demasiado abrumador lo que me estaba pasando. No podía ser posible, Yo… No.

—Ahí estas, ¿Quién te hizo ese chupetón? —preguntó y yo tragué en seco, me sonrojé furiosamente, ¡oh mierda! Estaba jodida.

—Nadie, solo me he golpeado el cuello —dije como pude, pero Tanya me acorraló contra la pared más cercana.

—En serio Swan, ¡Vamos tienes excusas mejores! —Gruño y yo negué con la cabeza, Oh dios, ¡Quien quieras que seas acosador de sueños ayúdame! Estaba definitivamente loca, pidiéndole ayuda a un ser imaginario que…

_Diles que te lo ha hecho un vampiro._

Una voz extraña y aterciopelada me hablo al oído haciéndome estremecer, eso no era posible cierto, estaba al borde de la locura… no podía decir eso, no sin aparentar estar loca.

— ¡Me los ha hecho un vampiro Tanya! —Dije de forma jadeante y acusadora.

—Estás loca Swan, creo que tendré que hablar con la psicóloga del instituto sobre ti —dijo riendo y yo negué asustada.

—Entonces pequeña perra, me dirás quien te hiso esas marchas —gruñó.

_Dile que te los he hecho yo_**, **gruñó esa voz de nuevo, Oh no… ¿Y quién eres tú voz atormentante?, gemí llena de desesperación.

_Edward, un vampiro._

—Me los ha hecho Edward, un vampiro —dije como pude y ella se carcajeó.

—Bien Swan, iras directo al manicomio.

—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—

Pov. Narrador

Después de ese día Isabella tuvo que asistir a varias sesiones con el Psicólogo, ya que sus padres se habían enterado gracias a la madre de Tanya del "vampiro"

Fue un día cuando a Bella la hipnotizaron delante de sus padres y ella confesó lo que el atroz mostro le hacía al dormir…

Pov Narrador.

—Bien bella, cuéntame ¿qué te hace Edward al dormir? —dijo el especialista Laurent. La madre de la joven se estremeció al oír ese nombre y al ver a su hija con las enormes ojeras.

—Yo me duermo con miedo… y el sueño comienza… —el padre de la joven apretó los puños—. Estoy atada a una cama, desnuda y siento cosas extrañas —Rene sollozó en los brazos de su esposo— Él está frente a mí y me mira profundamente con sus ojos esmeraldas, me sonríe y yo me estremezco de placer, él tiene un látigo en la mano… me castiga —dijo la joven retorciéndose en el asiento, Charlie no reaccionaba de su asombro.

— ¿Por qué te castiga? —Preguntó Laurent.

—Porque he tenido un orgasmo, el me reprende… me dice que solo puedo tener orgasmos cuando él me diga, me azota, pero eso me gusta —susurró Isabella y su madre gritó horrorizada.

— ¿Qué pasa después?

—Él se quita la camisa, jamás me penetra, porque dice que eso solo lo hará cuando estemos juntos en la realidad, solo me acaricia, me hace gemir, a él le gusta que grite su nombre… a él le gustan mis labios, me besa todo el tiempo, dice que soy suya, que nadie mas me tocara, que nadie nunca me tendrá como él me tiene, que ese privilegio es solo suyo… él me muerde, succiona mi sangre y mis energías, dándome otro orgasmo abrazador. Dejándome inconsciente en sus brazos, me susurra que es hora de despertar y despierto —dijo la joven ya jadeante con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te quita sangre Isabella?

—Porque él es un vampiro.

—Estas segura que él es real…

—Él es real —gritó la joven sollozando—, él me marca para demostrarme que yo no tengo poder sobre mi cuerpo, me marca porque soy suya.

—A ti te gusta.

—Sí, bueno al principio no… pero ya he aceptado mi destino.

— ¿Cuál es tu destino?

—No lo sé, él me dice que no me preocupe por eso, que solo disfrute, que su venida esta cerca, que pronto seré suya completamente —susurró Bella con tono de miedo y misterio.

—Despierta Isabella —ordenó Laurent chasqueando sus dedos.

Ella jadeo y se retorció en el asiento mientras abría los ojos como platos, miraba a todos lados curiosa.

—Ya estás a salvo Isabella —dijo y ella asintió no muy confiada… por supuesto que no estaba a salvo.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá? —Dijo con voz dura Charlie.

—No lo sé —respondió la chica.

— ¡Habla carajo! —Gritó sacudiendo a su hija quien lo veía con miedo.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé! —Le respondió ella sollozando.

—Ya señor Swan, no debe forzarla a hablar, es peligroso —le pidió a Laurent a Charlie.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—Yo le recomiendo dos cosas: la primera… es que le hagan un exorcismo y si eso no funciona, que la ingresen en un sanatorio mental —el destino de Isabella quedo marcado con esas palabras, pero lo que no sabía es que su venida estaba mas cerca de lo que ella podía soportar.

—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—0.—

Pov. Narrador

20 de Noviembre, Forks, casa de los Swan 2:00 AM.

El padre Weber estaba haciendo todo lo que debía hacer en el exorcismo, pero nada funcionaba. Bella estaba absorta mirando por la ventana, tenía profundas ojeras, no había podido descansar llevaban cuatro horas sin resultados, ella estaba asqueada de todos… como podían hacerle eso.

— ¡Manifiéstate, te lo ordeno! —Gritó el padre sacudiendo el frágil cuerpo de Isabella, esta sollozaba y lloraba sin parar, como podían hacerle eso.

— ¡Déjeme padre!, no hay ningún demonio en mí, créame por favor… —susurró Isabella desesperada.

— ¡Manifiéstate te he dicho! —Ordenó Weber sin contemplación.

—Charlie, átala, veremos si la entidad va a seguir dormida después de esto —gruñó. De este exorcismo dependía el trabajo del padre, no le importaba llevarse por el camino a una joven tonta.

Isabella forcejó con su padre y lo miró con sus expresivos ojos marrones a este se le contrajo el corazón pero igual la ató, fuerte, tanto que a la joven se le cortaba la circulación.

El padre se acercó a ella y abofeteó su rostro, Isabella protestó humillada, el padre la zarandeó pero ella no respondía a su agarre, este la obligó a que lo mirase, y aunque Isabella no hubiese querido tuvo que verlo como lo que era: Un maldito verdugo.

Lo miró con rabia y con dolor, el fuego crecía en sus entrañas, odiaba al mundo por hacerle esto.

—Eso es manifiéstate.

Isabella gritó, pidió ayuda a dios, pero él no la escuchó. Entonces recurrió a su único salvador, gritó con tanta fuerza el nombre de Edward que se desmayó jadeando y sudando.

**Los colores comenzaron a hacerse borrosos, mas vivos, la oscuridad ya no le rodeaba ahora estaba en un prado de flores.**

**Estaba acostada, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ya que los colores la aturdían profundamente, pero una voz aterciopelada la hizo contraerse y estremecerse de la cabeza hasta los pies.**

—**Pronto vendré por ti —Bella sollozó.**

—**No aguanto más **—**susurró.**

—**Tienes que soportar, te rescataré, no dejaré que nada malo te pase —susurró la voz desconocida.**

—**Me llevaran a un sanatorio… —murmuró Isabella con miedo.**

—**Así es, pero debes ser fuerte Isabella, yo iré por ti, tienes que aferrarte a eso, no hables más. No intentes convencerlos, ellos no lo entenderán —dijo y ella asintió.**

— **¿Hoy no vas a tocarme? —Preguntó y hubo un suspiro.**

—**No sabes cuánto me agradaría hacerlo, pero estás cansada, no puedes con tu cuerpo y no voy a aprovecharme de eso, descansa, tienes aproximadamente cinco horas para dormir libremente antes de que despiertes y te lleven al sanatorio —dijo y ella asintió con dolor.**

—**No temas, yo estoy contigo, te lo prometo.**

**Isabella no respondió, solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y fundirse en la negrura de su mente.**

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella despertó sobresaltada, aun seguía atada a la silla, el oxígeno llegaba lentamente a sus pulmones, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor.

Sus padres la miraban con dolor, estudiaban sus gestos.

—Bella —susurró Renée contraída, llena de confusión.

—Mamá —dijo ella con un largo suspiro, estaba cansada, pero obedecía a Edward… no hablaría ni lucharía más.

—Qué te hizo ese animal mientras dormías —dijo Charlie sin rodeos— hablabas cosas extrañas y suspirabas mucho…—acusó molesto. Bella rodó los ojos.

—No me ha hecho nada, él ha sido paciente conmigo —dijo Isabella sin ningún remordimientos, en cambio Charlie lo vio todo rojo.

— ¡Como puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo lo que ese animal te hace! —Grito enfurecido— ¡eres una maldita puta! —gritó y Renée se tapó los labios asombrada.

— ¡Crees que es muy placentero callar! —Gritó Isabella rota de dolor— ¡He aguantado a Edward durante toda mi vida!, ¡He callado toda mi vida!, ¡Lo he obedecido!, ¡He sido sumisa!, ¡He intentado ser normal, he intentado que ustedes no se enterasen de nada!, ¡Pero aquí estamos!, ¡Yo aguantando, sufriendo en silencio, y ustedes juzgándome! —Gritó asqueada.

—Debiste decírnoslo… debiste hacerlo —le dijo su madre.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿Para verme sometida a esto?, todos mis esfuerzos… para acabar así, no sabes el miedo que sentía cada noche… no lo saben. No saben lo que es que acaben con tu inocencia, ¡Que te digan que tienes dueño y que debes obedecer!, ¡No se atrevan a reclamarme nada!, ¡No tienen derecho! —Dijo Isabella con odio.

—Nosotros no podemos… ¿pero él si puede?, él no es solo sino un maldito fantasma de tu cabeza Isabella, ¡Estás loca! —gritó Charlie alarmado y dolido por el sufrimiento de su hija.

— ¡Crees que esto es mi imaginación! —Dijo Isabella mostrando su cuello, donde habían mordidas y chupones.

—Ya basta… te iras al sanatorio —gritó Charlie decidido y Bella sonrió, ambos padres se confundieron por la reacción de su hija.

—Eso ya él me lo había advertido, no te preocupes Charlie, estaré bien… —dijo Isabella recordando las palabras de su dueño.

— ¡Qué más te dijo ese animal!, ¡dímelo! —Rugió.

—No puedo decírtelo… No discutiré mas, esto es una despedida, no hablaré más, no me esforzaré más… eso es todo —dijo Isabella cerrando sus labios en un silencio doloroso.

—o—

23 de Noviembre, Forks, Psiquiátrico Vulturi

Pov. Isabella.

Tenía aproximadamente ocho horas en ese maldito manicomio y ya sentía que me volvía loca, pero debía ser paciente, debía esperar. Él me había prometido que vendría… él me lo había prometido… _tenia que salvarme._

—Abre la boca —dijo la enfermera rubia que acababa de entrar a mi blanca habitación, yo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abría mis labios, tragué la pastilla seca, porque no había agua.

—Te hará dormir —dijo la enfermera apagando las luces y marchándose. Bella pudo oír el cerrojo, estaba encerrada en su propia locura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, primero queria ofrecer una disculpa por descuidar la Historia, he tenido problemas personajes y el colegio me absorve 100% No es excusa, lo siento.**

**_Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)_**

**_Gracias a mi beta hermosa y Preciosa, Gracias por enseñarme y corregirme._**

**_Gracias a todas mis lectoras y a las chicas de Facebook que me motivaron a continuarla._**

_**GRACIAS A JS! por su apoyo :D**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M la historia es MÍA.**_

**_Musica: Bright Lights Big City-30 seconds to mars_**

**Capítulo Segundo: El Manicomio**

Esa noche no apareció en mis sueños, no hubo nada, solo mi mente en blanco absorbida por el cansancio y el agotamiento. Esa noche fue fría y triste; esa noche estuvo llena de preguntas y mentiras.

Jamás odie tanto al sol como aquel amanecer porque significaba que todo era real, que yo era real y que mi sufrimiento también lo era. El sol significó para mí su ausencia y miles de posibilidades.

La Paranoia comenzó.

Mis ojos se negaban al hecho de que otro día había comenzado. Miraba la ventana a través de los barrotes aquel sol brillante y cegador. Siento pasos en el silencioso y largo pasillo blanco de las habitaciones de este piso, el piso de las alucinaciones. Creían que estaba loca; creían que alucinaba, pero no era así, no lo era… ¿Cierto? Mi puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la misma enfermera de anoche.

—Es hora de despertar, traje tu medicina —dijo la enfermera entregándome una píldora, la tome rápidamente, esta vez había agua. Ella se fue y me dejó sola. Me levanté pesadamente, mi cuerpo se sentía tan extraño, caminé fuera de mi habitación, tenía una bata blanca, todas la usábamos, ya no teníamos ropa propia, nos las otorgaban en el sanatorio por miedo a suicidios y atentados. Fui al baño, era compartido, nos vigilaba una enfermera en la entrada, suspiré, al parecer no tenía otra opción. Me quité la bata cuando estuve en mi ducha y dejé que el agua corriese libremente por mi cuerpo, era helada, como un tempano de hielo pero yo ya no sentía absolutamente nada. Estaba drogada.

Mis manos temblaban mientras abría el shampoo y restregaba el líquido en mi cabello, suspiraba varias veces y tenía ganas de llorar. Sentía escalofríos en toda mi columna vertebral, también sentía las miradas en mi cuerpo pero yo mantenía la vista fija en las baldosas blancas del suelo, no quería mirar, no quería aceptar que de verdad estaba loca, y que todo fue una mala jugada de mi imaginación.

Yo estaba dañada, lo estaba ahora y lo estaría de por vida.

Había algo en mí que no era normal, algo demasiado distinto. Era una chispa que encendía el fuego entre las cenizas de mi alma, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Yo era diferente, pero no sabía el porqué.

«Sí lo sabes», dijo mi subconsciente.

¿Lo sabía? Sí lo sabía, pero me costaba siquiera pensarlo. Yo aluciné toda mi vida con el famoso hombre que me reclama como una posesión, yo creí ciertamente que era real, pero ahora, empiezo a dudarlo. ¿Todo fue mentira? Simplemente nací loca, estaba loca… Yo, ciertamente lo estaba. — ¿Tu eres la que alucina con un hombre? —dijo una voz aguda a mi lado, fruncí el ceño.

Era una chica menuda, de cabello negro, largo, le llegaba por las caderas, sus ojos eran grandes de un color azul profundo, de rasgos finos y mirada felina. Su cuerpo era tan delgado como el mío, pero ella tenía más curvas. Yo solo estaba anoréxica.

—Sí, supongo, ¿Tú eres? —pregunté estregando el jabón blanco en mi cuerpo. —Soy Alice Brandon, duermo en la habitación que está al lado de la tuya—dijo sonriendo, llevaba muy bien su estadía.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —pregunté.

—Desde que tenía doce, me internaron mis padres, tengo visiones, pero ellos no me creen… ¿Tú me crees? —preguntó. Me asustó un poco su actitud, pero era una buena chica, al menos la única amable, supongo que tanto ella como yo solo quería salir de este tormento.

—Sí, yo tengo sueños con un hombre, supongo que tú también puedes tener visiones, ¿quién soy yo para negarlo? —dije riendo, ella me sonrió. —No te tomes las píldoras, son drogas, creo que por eso estás tan tranquila, los primeros días todas se la pasan gritando; de cualquier manera no las tomes, si quieres vivir en la realidad, no lo hagas —dijo en susurros, yo fruncí el ceño y asentí.

—Vale, Alice—dije no muy convencida.

El baño terminó rápido, salí de allí tan rápido como pude. Alice se quedó paralizada a mitad de camino la miré interrogante, pero ella tenía la vista fija en el horizonte.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con una mujer de unos veinte años de edad, se veía acabada, algo extraña, había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba, algo en ella gritaba locura. Ella me miró, sus ojos me recorrieron, me estudiaron, su expresión fue algo mística. ¿Quién era?

Ella se acercó a mí, más de lo normal, incluso invadía mi espacio personal, yo me alejé algo temerosa.

—Así que, tú eres la nueva, la que ve al hombre —dijo despectivamente yo tragué en seco, al parecer esto me perseguiría por el resto de la vida, la chica que ve al hombre.

—Supongo, ¿tú eres? —pregunté confusa.

— ¿No te han hablado de mí? Yo soy la que manda aquí niña, más te vale no causarme problemas —siseó pasando a mi lado con rudeza, ¿La que manda? ¡Esto es un jodido manicomio no la secundaria! ¡Y ella es una loca no la reina del baile!

Yo asentí un poco confusa y miré a Alice esperando alguna explicación, pero ella negó con la cabeza y me jaló del brazo. —No te metas con ella Bella, está algo loca —susurró Alice, y yo reí.

— ¿No se supone que todas aquí lo estamos? —pregunté divertida.

—Qué bueno que lo encuentres divertido, pero en serio, hazme caso y sobrevivirás Bella. Este lugar es horrendo, y si quieres seguir respirando es mejor pasar desapercibido —dijo Alice haciéndome caminar rápidamente por el

pasillo — ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—Al comedor, estas muy delgada bella, ¿eres anoréxica? —preguntó con normalidad. Esta chica era extraña, pero extraña de una buena manera. —Por supuesto que no Alice, solo tengo el metabolismo rápido —le digo, ella asiente, pasamos unas puertas blancas enormes que dan a un salón de colores claros lleno de mesas, hay un bufete en la esquina, todas hacen una enorme fila para servir los alimentos.

Caminé con la mirada gacha, todas me miraban, todas susurraban yo intentaba no escucharlas pero era imposible. Alice me tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano impidiéndome retroceder.

Hicimos la fila, una enorme fila, y cuando casi llegábamos al inicio, la reina del baile hizo su aparición en el comedor, grotesca, ruda y con esa chispa en la mirada.

Me concentré en el color de las baldosas del piso, mordía mi labio fuertemente.

¿Ahora dónde estás, eh? ¡Porque no hablas!

—No me desafíes Isabella, tú eres mía, estás maldita, estás condenada, estás atada a mí. Esa voz… un jadeó salió de mis labios e incluso mis ojos saltaron, sacudí la cabeza.

No me dejaste, siempre estuviste aquí.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres que me vaya. Pero como ya te dije, es imposible.

Fue un susurro que me estremeció el cuerpo entero. Me distraje tanto que no noté como la chica loca se ponía delante de mí en la fila, ¡Joder! ¿Quién se creía? —Isabella, no eres la más fuerte en este momento, mantente sumisa. Jodida loca, bufé, no pude evitarlo, ella me miró mal, yo bajé la mirada, estaba cansada de siempre ceder, ¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que ceder? Estaba harta, ¿Cuándo vas a venir a buscarme monstruo?, ¿eres de verdad? —Por supuesto que soy real, te lo he probado muchas veces… mi venida esta pronta pequeña niña, espera, se paciente…

Esa fue la última vez que lo escuché. Lo demás fue locura, fuego y dolor. Estaba absorta en mi mente, tan alerta esperando un suspiro, cualquier prueba de que él hubiese sido real.

Habían pasado cinco años, había pasado cinco años encerrada en este lugar, aguantando, sumisa, sumisa, sumisión. He estado aquí por tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de esto. Solo sé que estaba tan loca porque el fuese de verdad, por no estar sola, era una súplica, una plegaria que rezaba todas las noches. Que valiera la pena…

No puedo contarles mucho más porque no ha pasado nada más que agonía, agonizo cada segundo que no lo escucho.

¿Dónde estás Monstruo? Tan rápido me olvidaste.

Quizás sí estaba loca, quizás todo lo que me han dicho es verdad… solo es mi imaginación.

Nada de esto es cierto, es una pesadilla, despertaré. Voy a despertar en mi cama de este mal sueño, continuaré mi vida, porque él noestá, se fue, no existió, solo era el reflejo de mi soledad.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Merezco Reviews? espero que sí. Desde venezuela, Valentina Shaday 10:02 AM. **


End file.
